family, friends and dragons
by sithsentinal
Summary: a young boy and Heather return to Berk but there is more than meets the eye... (currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Flying high over Berk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III searched the skies for the blue Deadly Nadder and its rider until he heard "Come on Hiccup you might as well give up you're not going to get away!" shouted Astrid turning around he saw Astrid "come on bud let's get out of here." He whispered to toothless his night fury swooping around the sea stacks "quick let's grab on." As the duo swept around a sea stack the turned upside down and hung onto the underside Astrid flew away "good work bud can we go now?" after flying away Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew up to him "well it looks like you win this round." Astrid sighed "hey look a ship!" she said looking down on the deck of the longship were two unconscious people "hey there are people there on the deck."

As they approached the ship Hiccup suddenly saw one of the people he recognised as… "Heather!"

"What! She's back but who's she with?" asked Snoutlout looking at the teen lying on the deck "hey he looks a lot like you hiccup."

"Yeah that's weird." Hiccup said looking around he saw a sword stabbed into the wood "huh its Gronckle iron that is weird." Picking up the two people they flew back to Berk the boy mumbling "got to… get to…berk now." Before slipping back into unconsciousness as they landed Stoick the Vast came up to his son and asked "who is he boy?"

"We found him and Heather on a ship not far away he seems familiar doesn't he?" replied Hiccup as he and Astrid started up to Gothi's hut ignoring Stoick who hurried off finally reaching Gothi's hut they knocked only to be met by Gustav walking out with some bandages on his arm "Um…see you!" he quickly ran away turning around Astrid and Hiccup could see Gothi smiling warmly at the couple and asking them and Fishlegs to enter shutting the door and Snoutlout and the twins only to have the door flung open by Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout they hurried in and closed the door before the rest of the teens could enter "where did you find them two?" asked Spitelout eying up the boy like he was something disgusting

"On a boat we were doing patrols when Astrid saw them I also this stuck in the deck." Hiccup said pulling the sword out "it's Gronckle Iron for sure so how did he get it?" he asked Gobber who had now taken the sword

"Well I dunno but this is very balanced it's better than the one yer made fer Astrid." Making Astrid and Hiccup blush deeply "Son I need to talk to you." Stoick then looked at Astrid and added "Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to him you can say to me." She replied stubbornly neither Hiccup nor Stoick were shocked she was after all she was a Viking so stubbornness was in her nature.

"Okay." Stoick looked at Spitelout and Gobber "that boys name is Johann he's your cousin he was cast out of his tribe a year before we made peace with the dragons. Because he wanted to make peace with the dragons like you did son."


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked through the centre of Berk Hiccup asked him "so you are my distant cousin on my mother's side and you have come to find us to ask for a treaty from your new where you train dragons' village?"

"Basically yes we are all cast out of our villages because of our beliefs that dragons can be trained there are people from the meatheads, the bog-burglars, berserkers, even outcasts themselves. Our village has strict laws and traditions some may be a bit weird and too much for you. So do be surprised by our village." Astrid scoffed at this and said "yeah right what could be weird to us we ride dragons?" she said with a smug face chuckling he walked down to the docks to see a ship incoming "ah well this might answer that." Johann replied as the ship docked he climbed on board and shouted down the steps "thunder!" suddenly a Skrill shot up and pounced on top of Johann "yeah. Yeah I know you don't like ships but you know it's a long way even for you." He told the dragon turning around he saw Astrid and Hiccup shocked "what?" he asked casually "he one of my friends." As he walked off the ship Toothless came charging down the docks and stopped behind Hiccup and looked at the Skrill with the same expression as Hiccup "why don't you two dragons get to know each other?" he said walking away with Hiccup and Astrid in tow

"Ho-how did you do that? That. Is. A. Skrill. How did you do that?" asked a very distressed Hiccup looking behind to see the two dragons circling each other sniffing at the same time

"Well wait till you meet Spike and Midnight my other two dragons and you'll never guess what type of dragon Midnight is? It's a real mystery you know"

"Is he a changewing?" asked hiccup now interested

"Nope and he is a she"

"Oh let me guess is she a Deadly Nadder?" asked Astrid, he turns around laughing and sees toothless playing with Thunder "no, yet you can see the same type of dragon over there." Pointing at the pair

"Another Skrill!"

"No a Night Fury." He said deadpanned "there were at least ten on our island."

"Ten Night Furies! I'm going with you back to your island." Hiccup said determinedly looking back at Astrid he said "I'm sorry but I have I mean what if they are Toothlesses family?" upon hearing his name his walked over with Thunder both sat down looking between the three young Vikings

"Well I'm going with you then, I know how easily your brain can become under sieged by women." She said turning away and walking back leaving Hiccup in a daze until Johann snapped him out of it "what is she talking about Hiccup?"

"Well a couple of months ago a girl came called Heather the same one we sent back to your home island. She seems different now."

"Yeah she's married." Johann said bluntly surprising Hiccup

"To you?"

"No I'm married though the girl knows you well surprisingly just shorter than Astrid wears olive green clothes and loves to steal undergarments." He said with a smug face as hiccups face changed from wonder to shock and back "Camicazi! How is she?" Johann's face suddenly changed from one of happiness to sadness

"Not well her mother died in battle." As they nodded hiccup then asked

"Wait I thought they had made peace with the dragons?"

"They had but… they were attacked by the berserkers in millions, her mother and I fought bravely on my wedding day I was one of the last off the island sadly… Bertha didn't make it her dragon was killed she fell into a group of berserkers and they killed her I…didn't reach her in time, sh…she she died in my arms I felt vengeance, killing any berserker I came upon… I even killed the defenceless when I finally left I grouped up with the others and we set off to start somewhere else with the help of dragons it was made slightly easier we also found one of your own there. A man." He said with tears chuckling he said "his name is Cadman. Cadman Hofferson I take its Astrid's father." He said, shocked hiccup knew what had happened because his mother went missing the same day hopefully there was a yes to his next question "was there someone call Valhallrama?"

"Yes. She's my aunt"

"She's my mother." He replied softly then he fainted as Astrid ran up to him he heard her yelling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

With his sword drawn he waits patiently for her to attack circling each other eyes locked, hers with determination and anger, and his with duty and nervousness _why oh, why did I ask for this? Oh right she annoyed me_. Annoyed how his short-sightedness can get him into trouble not actually thinking she would agree cursing himself at how predictable he was as well. As she looked at her opponent smirking as he curses himself other than that there is no emotion shown on her face suddenly he charges at her surprised but quickly she regains her composure deflecting it easily and swinging lowly completely missing him and hitting the wall as the duelled on their friends started to surround them "hey I bet you a sheep and two yaks if Hiccup wins."

"Ok." Said Snoutlout said "I know he will in."

"Yes there is a high chance of Astrid winning." Fishlegs said agreeing with Snoutlout

Suddenly hiccup swung at Astrid cutting her legging whilst rolling out of the way of a falling axe

"Although it seems hiccup is improving." Fishlegs mumbles

"Yeah after being knocked down on his butt." Snoutlout referring to the last five fights the pair have had in the past two weeks "he's getting pretty good at annoying Astrid." Suddenly Gobber comes up behind the three boys "so what are they fighting 'bout 'tis time?" Gobber asked all the boys turned around and Snoutlout saying smugly "they are fighting about their flight didn't they tell you?"

"No. This cannae go on though have yer seen what they did to me beautiful shop?" he exclaims reminding them of what happened when Hiccup replied sarcastically to Astrid causing him to be chased throughout the whole village and back into the forge causing everything to fall including Gobber and being beaten up.

Hey it's not my fault toothless wanted to investigate that island!" hiccup shouted across the academy

"Yeah well you should be in control!" she said hefting the axe out of the wooden door

"What's going on?" asked a very tired Johann walking over with Toothless and Stormfly looking down into the ring he sees Astrid and Hiccup fighting "again! Come on! This isn't fair on Toothless and Stormfly!" he shouted downed at the two, looking up Astrid forgets to grapple the next blow from the flat side of the sword knocking her down

"Hey we are fighting here!" she shouts up to the five males standing around the ring, Johann shakes his head mumbling under his breath "you coming Toothless? Stormfly?" he asks the dragons as he walks away the two dragons follow him

"I'm sorry Astrid." Says hiccup, shocked she turns around to see the point of the sword on the ground and his hand raised to her to help her up, her features softening "it's alright I accept your apology. It was kinda my fault as well so... We good then?" she asks hopefully taking his hand seeing him nod made her feel less tense, looking up at the shocked blacksmith and teens "hiccup won this round!" laughing as Tuffnut started asking the two boys for the sheep and yaks "so how about a flight? No not a flight our dragons seemed a bit annoyed at our fighting." She frowns walking hand in hand with hiccup

"I know lets go to the cove and relax a bit" he suggests to her

Smiling Astrid replies "sure but we need a discrete way of doing it." Suddenly hiccups face lit up like a monstrous nightmare "I know you get Stormfly, Meatlug, barf and belch whilst I get toothless and Hookfang and we make a commotion!"

"Yeah well what happens if they set something on fire?" she says doubtfully

"Well you're going to think I'm crazy… but we tell them to do it near the village and well… pretend to fight each other." He says flinching thinking Astrid will hit him suddenly Johann comes up behind him and says "I will sort them out for you if you want?" making Hiccup jump in the process blushing "no…no it's fi-fine we weren't going to do anything." He lies unconvincingly turning around Johann talks to toothless and Stormfly suddenly they fly off "what did you tell them to do?" asks Hiccup

"Oh, well I told them to go start a small fight now you two best get going. Wait Astrid could you hit me in the stomach?"

"Why?" she asks not wanting to hit Hiccup's cousin

"So it looks more convincing that there was a small fight." He replies suddenly the wind is knocked out of him laughing he stumbles away, shaking his head Hiccup watches him walk away he takes Astrid's hand and starts walking away not knowing a pair of eyes following them as lightning cracked overhead slowly Johann walks up beside the Skill "look after them Thunder keep an eye on them I'm still sure that dragons hasn't gone completely."


	4. Chapter 4

Looking around Johann could see everyone was working hard Stoick arguing with Gobber, Spitelout, and Ingrid about whose job it is to clean out the dragons who were flying peacefully overhead suddenly hiccup came into view with Astrid on the back of Toothless with Thunder close behind "alright lets land, change of teacher." Hiccup said landing on the long ship "Johann can you teach her how to fly toothless? Please she nearly killed us!" running up to his father, sighing Johann turned around to see Astrid still on toothless "well come on then." She said as he got on in front he looked back to see Hiccup more relaxed shooting off into the sky Johann "alright let's try this you need to keep the tail all the way out now have a look at my foot" she looked down to see the position "ok? Now I am going to do something stupid so you need to act quickly." Looking at her over my shoulder "what do you mean Johann?" suddenly he unhooked his foot and fell "NO!" she screamed moving forwards and changing the tail diving towards him soon they reached the same speed he got onto Toothless and shouted "change the tail!" she did and they flew at great speed towards the ship narrowly missing the mast, thunder took off and flew beside them as they slowed down "alright you seem to be able to control him easily" Johann said as he jumped off onto Thunder "just follow me he's just like Stormfly when you move he moves just do not move your foot." Banking off to the right Toothless followed with Astrid on "see? You are doing well." Settling down on the longship they could smell the food "so how far away are we?" asked Gobber looking down at the map Johann could see they were halfway there in less time than they had thought "well we are around here my village is here." He said pointing at two points on the map.

_Hours later_

As night fell a glow slowly came over the horizon "the Flightmare!" someone shout everyone went a collected a weapon "no need for them that's not the Flightmare" Johann said "that is Kauneutta Cami's mood dragon."

Fishlegs gasped and said "I thought that the mood dragon was a myth no one has ever seen one." Gracefully the dragon landed it looked a lot like Monstrous Nightmare except it was smaller and the dragon's scales glowed different colours as Johann walked up to the dragon the scales changed to a deep blue and Kauneutta nuzzled him in the ribs, laughing Johann helped the bog burglar princess off the dragon and held her tightly kissing her lips separating she said "I've been missing you Johann." Turning around she saw the riders of Berk staring at them in shock and awe except for Astrid and Hiccup who just smiled fondly holding hands "HICCUP!" she ran over and tackled him to the ground Astrid and Johann just laughed at the sight "she may be small but she's very strong." Astrid nodded to this remark getting up Camicazi turned and saw Astrid next to Johann walking up she said "I know what you did to Heather." Feeling afraid Astrid gulped she had never seen this much anger ever not even in Stoick who had paled a bit "thank you for bringing her back." Cami finished hugging Astrid who was shocked by this change releasing the blonde girl she turned to Johann and said "you are rubbing off onto me, you're making me soft." jabbing him repeatedly in the ribs with her fist

"Ow the hurts a lot." he replied sarcastically smirking as she blushed looking around Cami could see the meathead blacksmith "Gobber!" she ran to him and hugged him since Gobber was like a father to her the blacksmith laughed and hugged back "so how are ye me young lass?" asked Gobber cheerfully.


End file.
